The zombie
by Folklore zombie
Summary: This is my first fan Fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

(Authors notes. I do not own l4d in any way or form. It belongs to valve.)

No mercy hospital.

I was more or less pacing back and forth in front of the elevator exit waiting for the cause of the gunshots early to come up. i knew they were coming because the elevator was showing the floors it was going up through. when the doors finally opened the survivors cautiously walked looking for any sign of infected they didn't even show any surprise when they saw  
me. Instead the biker looking on with a shotgun just opened fired and got a head shot at point blank range. they looked around for any more infected not even noticing that i was still alive  
and watching.

Imagine there surprise when I stood back up. needless to say it was priceless All of them this time shot at me. And there accuracy is very commendable. it probably sent me flying 3 feet or more. they then watched me for several moments waiting to see if i would get up again. waiting to see if i was alive. I got up right as they walked right in front of me. and scared the crap out of the biker one. This time i decide to speak before they got over the shock. I said hello would you please stop shooting me. As much as i don't mind it it does get in the way of greeting people. The expression on there faces was even better then before. It was so funny that i actually brought out a camera and took a picture. The flash from the camera knocked them out of there stupor. The old one with a m16 asked very bluntly what the hell was I. My response was very simply i am the zombie. At which point they had backed pretty far away enough that they felt it safe to stop and aim. It seemed my response did absolute nothing to reassure them. At which point i said in hope of not getting shot again that i appear in the name of peace. The old one appeared to be uncomfortable with staying in one spot for a long time asked why the hell would i come in peace sense i was infected. I said truthfully because they were the last humans alive in the city. The old one again asked why did that matter to a infected. My next words definitely put them on edge when i said Because when you guys go my food will disappear eventually. Funnily enough they thought i was referring to them as food. I decided to clear matters up before getting shot again. I meant your guns as food as well as the bullets. they are my food. In fact i am allergic to meat. i can stomach it at all. The old one who was supposedly the leader of the group nodded thoughtful. I put fourth the suggestion that we continue this suggestion inside a safe house. They agreed very quickly except on one condition that i stay out side on the other end meaning i got a tantalizing glimpse of all the ammo and guns they had there. i was getting hungry while they slept. they had gone in to the safe room and immediately fell a sleep. Which was surprising. but then considering they had fought very hard to get here for most of the night. i decided to snack on the rail way that remained on the stairs. Sadly there wasn't much but took the edge off of my hunger. I spent the rest of the night alternately running inventory on the stuff i had eaten and trying to get to the bar locking the safe room. they had lots of food in there. I didn't get inside sadly but on the plus side i found a tool chest underneath the stairs for some reason but i didn't complain food was food. a couple of boring hours later. the sleepy heads finally woke up. It was night now. and after a couple of minutes of them talking inside and getting ready they finally came out. they had decided to let me tag along seeing that i couldn't eat them and had no desire to kill them. They also didn't know just how well armed i was seeing as that i had no claws no extend o tongue nor did i have the arms of a tank. Instead i had all the weapons i had ever eaten. and that numbered fairly high. they were surprised to see no infected on the roof except me. since i had been put in front of them for they said protection. which was true it may give them enough time to get 10 steps in. any way by now they had gotten to the radio i was up on the roof where the mini gun was deciding weather or not i should eat it. I was just about to when the biker one Francis as they call him came up. He was apparently the most suspicious of them. and was very surprised to see me with my mouth open about to take a huge bite out of it. I immediately stopped. After getting caught they decide to keep me well away from any weapons meaning i was sitting out in front of the room they were in. When they alerted the horde by calling in a chopper. I thought this was going to be pretty fun considering i rarely find infected charging toward me. need less to say i took out twin Uzis and started to mow them down. Still wish i could have gotten that mini gun but oh well. This was the biggest horde i had ever seen so far the survivors were having trouble holding out. sense they got hit mostly by other special infected. I took care of most of the common but the other specials were to fast except for the boomer i didn't attack him because he was slow and i didn't want to get bile on me. a couple minutes later and who knows how many rounds of ammo. a tank appear. unfortunately for it. it had decide to attack me first probably because i shot it a couple of times. when it reached back to punch me and probably send me off the roof. i Jumped up and took out a auto shotgun from my stomach and scored several point blank shots in the head pretty much destroying its face. it fell down dead a couple of seconds afterward. At that time i heard the helicopter come in. At the same time i saw it the other survivors rushed towards it. it was at this point i decided that the roof should not exist any more and pulled out a lot of c4 and dynamite. The survivors barely made it to the helicopter before 2 tanks got them. as the helicopter took off i finished planting all the c4 and dynamite and jumped to the roof of the next building. 5 seconds later the entire roof top of mercy hospital was gone. and i had recorded the entire thing with a camera. I had planned on going with the survivors on the helicopter but blowing up the roof seemed more fun at the time. END of chapter one. :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors notes. I do not own left 4 dead. It is the property of valve. This is a long chapter.)

Chapter 2 Dead air.

I was watching from a near by roof top as the helicopter dropped them off on another roof. The helicopter pilot was infected and started to turn just as

he flew over me. The pilot surprisingly managed to jump out of the helicopter. I had about a second of surprise before the helicopter crashed landed on top of me.

I was quite happy with this development. It meant that i had a nice supply of food. SEVERAL hours later. I finished eating the helicopter it was very tasty. The

survivors i helped earlier had fallen asleep in a safe house that was located in a rooftop green house. I thought about using c4 to get through the door, or eating it.

I decide in stead to hang around the infected outside of the there temporary hiding place. another couple of hours passed before they finally woke up.

they cautiously opened the door to be rushed by a horde of infected. i was in the middle of the that horde. need less to say it is very fun to run like crazy at something.

a couple of seconds later most of the horde i was with was gunned down. I was once again shot by Francis. I also noticed that he had the same shotgun from earlier. and

had actuality carved his name into it. I let all pretense drop and started laughing so much that i couldn't stand. The survivors looked very surprised and then annoyed when

they recognized me. As soon as i stopped laughing and could breath again. Bill the old one asked what was. I then drew all their attentions to Francis's shotgun.

This time there were 4 bodies hitting the ground laughing. Francis asked what was funny. Bill the first one to recover a little bit said Francis your shotgun. and then burst out laughing

again. Now this was probably not the place to be almost unconscious from laughing but oh well. It took a while but the we managed to stop laughing. Mostly after

Francis tried to knock me unconscious with his shotgun. He failed miserably. i don't know why but i took it in my head to grab his shot gun suddenly and eat it.

Francis needless to say was shocked, horrified, and angry all at the same time somehow. Bill then told me to give Francis back his shotgun. I kept it for a couple of minutes. while the

survivors debated on where to go next and Francis ranted about his shotgun. At which point i shot a hunter that was about to pounce him with it. i then gave it back to him.

By that point they had decided to head to the air port. I decided to tag along. They agreed with that till we got to the first safe house. Then they locked me out. probably because

i threw several sticks of dynamite that almost knocked of a 6 story building. Also probably because i tended to cause massive amounts of destruction with c4.

I decided to that night to get inside the safe house where they were sleeping. I waited till they were all asleep. Then went around up above the safe were they were at and came to the other

entrance. I then proceeded to chew a hole threw it so i could take off the bar holding it in place. I also ate the bar once i got through. The bar was very tasty. But not as tasty as most

of the ammo for the guns in there. left the guns alone.

On another note I swallow my food whole mostly so i can use it later.

I tagged along with the survivors in till we got to a crane with a giant box in the. Bill started the crane while the rest of the survivors climbed up onto a nearby roof top. I stayed near the giant metal crate. The horde showed up right on schedule. Bill stayed in the Crane control area and used his m16 to shoot any infected that tried to climb the fences. Francis and the others stayed on the top of the roof that was now above the crate. I used the 2 Uzis I had from the no mercy hospital. The giant metal crate finished lowering. The survivors climbed up and over the crate to the next rooftop. I mean while on a random tangent started chewing on the crane arm that was holding the crate up. I did not expect the entire crane arm to fall off. But it did. I probably fell 5 or more stories. I think I fell unconscious for a little bit don't know how that is possible for a infected but oh well. When I came to it took several minutes to remember where the survivors were going basicly the same amount of time it took me to eat the metal crate that I fell down on top of. After I finished my meal. I wondered around for a while. After a couple of minutes of doing this I heard gunfire. I ran towards it and quickly joined a horde of zombies that was running towards. I found a van stuck in a door way. I climbed in the back and was heading towards the front of it when it started. It out of control crashed through a gate. Then stopped as it crashed again into a wall. As I regained what little sense I had. I once again heard gun fire. But still couldn't see the source so I opened the door and saw the survivors from earlier.

They had just finished off the horde I had run with. When they saw me again. Francis said for crying out loud why do you don't you die. I responded by pulling out twin Uzis that I like to use so much. He got the message after I took out a bite out of the van's door next to me. They then just ran bye me towards the closest safe house.

I followed and they once again didn't let me in. I was curious so I started exploring the out side of the airport. I was wandering around on the run way. When I saw a plane coming in unfortunately for me it landed right on top of me. It took me awhile to eat my way out of that.

By then the survivors were fueling up a plane themselves and were using another mini gun emplacement to hold of a horde. I some how manged to get near there position when Francis spotted me and remembered not to shoot. He kept his shotgun but was then snagged by a smoker.

Which I was standing next to. I grabbed its tongue and yanked it pretty much out of his mouth.

By then the plane was almost fueled up. 2 tanks showed up. One heading my way because Francis was standing right next to me. The other started throwing chunks of concrete at bill who was using the mini gun. I took out my 2 trusty uzis and started pelting the tank with a hail of bullets Francis was also shooting the tank. Zoey at this time thankfully threw a pipe bomb that drew away lot of the horde. As soon as the tank me and Francis were working on fell down dead. The plane finished fueling up. Also at this time bill got hit with a chunk of concrete. Zoey started to manged to get bill up. While Francis was holding of the horde. I went after the tank. I put the uzis away and took out a katana.

I ducked under its first swing and sliced one of its legs off. It then fell down I and ended its existence with a by stabbing it in the spinal column at the base of the neck.

I barely manged to get on the plane I ended up grabbing the landing gear. Was carried up into the plane when it took off. I ate my way up through metal covering the landing gear. The survivors were very surprised. To see me except bill who was sitting right next to where I came up. They stared a couple of seconds and then turned back to whatever it was they were doing.


End file.
